Family
by bluejay
Summary: Families bicker all the time. But when outsiders start crashing in, families gather together to show a united front.


A/N: Just a quick little something I was inspired to write thanks to a line in a novel I read.

When she spotted him, her breath caught in her throat. Raven-black hair she wanted to run her hands through, tanned skin, a perfectly sculpted face, and those piercing, piercing blue eyes. And then he grinned and her heart literally skipped a beat. Oh, she could stare at him forever!

"What did you find interesting, my dear?" her father asked her, bemused.

She couldn't tear her eyes off that handsome man long enough to form an answer.

Her father followed her line of sight. And his amusement faded.

"Come, Suzanne," he grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "You don't ogle the lowly."

"Who was that, Papa?"

"That was the circus kid Bruce Wayne adopted. A charity case he doted on as you would a pet; someone unworthy."

"But if Bruce Wayne adopted him…"

He whirled to face her. "No. Listen to me, Suzanne. That boy? He will not be one of us. He was born unfortunate. And when the father is gone, you will see. His blood will out. Do you understand me?"

"But Papa…!"

He gripped her arms and shook her. "Do you understand me!"

"Yes Papa…" her voice was softer, subdued.

"Good." He nodded and continued pulling her away.

Neither of them turned around to see the well-dressed boy watching them, his blue eyes narrowed.

When Tim walked into the Bunker, the first thing he noticed was Damian sitting by the computer. While it wasn't unusual a sight for the youngest member of the Batclan, his intense concentration is. Tim realized he hadn't seen Damian look so focused on his research. A quick peek at the screen provided no clues.

"Vincent Turins? What's interesting about him?"

"None of your business, Drake." Damian snapped.

" I was just curious."

"You may take your curiosity elsewhere. This does not concern you."

"Fine." Tim turned away. "I don't see how Dick puts up with you."

There was silence as Tim stepped down to the lower floors.

Then, "it does not concern you, Drake. But it does concern Grayson."

Tim's head snapped up and he walked back towards the computer. "What about Dick?"

Damian swivelled the chair to face him, arms crossed. "I will not tolerate my father's legacy to pass onto a charity case."

His reply was almost automatic, "Dick's not a charity-" the word stuck in his throat as it hit him. Damian, in his egocentric way, had considered Dick to be worthy of being Batman. But as for calling Dick a 'charity case' and the research into a wealthy businessman who was also said to be prejudiced…

"What did Turins say about Dick." Tim's voice was toneless.

"He compared Grayson to a pet. A mere destitute to be doted upon."

Tim nodded and slipped past the younger boy to start his own research on Vincent Turins. It didn't take long for both brothers to form a plan of attack.

"I know Oracle's been known to do this sort of hacking," Bruce was telling both boys, "but I didn't think the two of you would follow in her footsteps."

"Turins is much deserving of his misfortunes, Father." Damian said. "His partiality blinds him to the opportunities."

"It was his own fault for being biased against Family." Tim added.

" 'Biased?' Who-?" Bruce's eyes narrowed. "It was Dick, wasn't it? The 'charity case' comment again?"

Both Tim and Damian nodded.

"I see." And Bruce Wayne grabbed the phone and dialled an oft-used number. He had work to do.

"So you see, Vincent," the billionaire explained, "I've been looking to expand my shares in the automotive industry and help out a floundering company that has potential."

"I am grateful for your help, Mr. Wayne." Vincent Turins said in response, his hand habitually twisting the ring that was no longer on his finger. "I've been beset with misfortunes in my recent investments. If it weren't for you, I would have declared bankruptcy soon."

Bruce waved off the gratitude. "It was nothing. Though this acquisition does have two conditions."

"Name it."

"One, I want my son, Dick Grayson, to be head of Turin Automotive. And two," he leaned closer at the surprised expression on the man's face. "This family protects its own."


End file.
